Talk:Spear of Fury
Woah woah wait... +36? +4 adren? With an 8 sec recharge? With this and the other Sunspear skill, paragons are actually worth it in pve now. TheAbhorsen 22:32, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :too bad maxing the title would take forever. Easiest max title in the game, what are you smokin? 65.30.20.38 22:44, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Allegiance Faction is NOT the easiest to max in the game. Sunspear is. --Kale Ironfist 01:09, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Allegiance is pretty easy however. That is, if you're willing to waste your life farming faction for a number of weeks/months. Very little skill required, just time. 76.102.172.202 15:03, 17 June 2007 (CDT) This is good --» Life Infusion«T» 00:00, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::1 Second Activation:: It's Similiar to Quick Shot. :No it isn't o_O? Quick Shot has a 1 second recharge time as well. I'd actually say this skill has nothing else in common with Quick Shot or any other attack skill with 1 second activation, including 5e spells. 67.167.55.69 17:08, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Paragons have won Guild Wars for this weekend. With this and the shout. This skill is like quick shot + dragon slash. To hell with Focused Anger, that's getting replaced by Cruel Spear. This and the shout are unbelievably good. But with Focused Anger you can go P/W and use Save Yourself to give your whole party +100 armor indefinitly. We may see PvE groups preferring 1 monk healer and 1 paragon with these soon. :Recharge of this is greater than duration of Save Yourself (as far as we know). Almost indefinitely; you can't keep up enduring harmony on everyone. Zaboomafoo 00:15, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::Or I guess you could have an ally drop a quickening zephyr Zaboomafoo 00:19, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Wow your smart. :D :::How is the adrenaline gain combined? Skill says "2...4 strikes of adrenaline" so I assume it doesn't add up to normal hit. Assuming one is using this on lowest level, Focused Anger at +100% gain plus Furious mod on spear, is total adrenaline gain 2*2*2=8 strikes when Furious triggers? --Mira 03:22, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Para skill in factions...thats weird somewhere. but cool :) youre right - nice skill; great recharge time for this effect :) -- Zerpha The Improver 20:13, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Actually it's a fairly transparent ploy to get NF only players to buy Factions... Notice how Paragons and Dervishes got some of the best allegiance skills? 136.8.1.100 03:35, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::Now where's my Prophecies-only Assassin, Ritualist, Paragon and Dervish skills? Gotta show some love for the older game (because let's face it, it needs all the love it can get). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:13, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :::The only campaign with campaign-specific skills is NF. You do not need Factions to participate in AB and can still donate faction for the titles. Sunspear, however, can only be gotten by players that have characters in NF. Players who only own Prophecies or NF can get the Friend of the Luxons/Kurzicks skills. All campaigns get access to all PvP areas except low level arenas and competitive missions. (Unless you can only unlock the heroes if you have NF) <>208.117.81.202 13:22, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::::You -do- need Factions to participate in AB, or any other Luxon/Kurzick related activity, even if your guild is allied with either Faction. Zulu Inuoe 02:12, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Psht I have PvP edition Factions and quite a lot of Luxon faction and nothing to do with it cuz i can't use the damn luxon skills in pve1!!!1111 -- Nova -- ( ) 08:47, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :Go Go Isle of the Nameless! PvE Skills work there, if you can still unlock them... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 11:58, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::They fixed that bug ffs — Nova — ( ) 17:59, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Progression Added r12 (40 damage, 4 adrenaline) Xaphan67 07:14, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Skill Icon(s) Hehe, I'm loving that Paragon with the Kurzick hairdo. God, I want that hair as a character-creation option... Or maybe a reward. Get your Kurzick title maxed, and your hair becomes spiky while you have the title equipped. Not loving the Luxon icon, though... nothing bad about it, but well, it seems rather plain. No hair. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] :The Luxon icons overall are pretty bad-looking, IMO. They're all either plain or funny looking. Capcom 10:34, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::Agreed. The Kurzick icons look like serious skill icons, the Luxon ones are either shoddy retreads of other skill icons or just badly drawn. :( Arshay Duskbrow 15:47, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::They had each faction draw their own icons. Erys did the Kurzick icons, and the Luxons... were done by Eli. --Valentein 09:08, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::::LOL... that would explain a few things. Good thing they didn't let Goren do any of the Sunspear skills. ::::But on a more serious note, I don't dislike any of the Luxon skill icons really. Shadow Sanctuary's got a nice one in particular, I think. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 21:32, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::::IMO, some of the luxon icons look better than the kurzick icons. The kurzick ones are pretty much all the same guy (or girl) in another position, with another weapon, whereas the luxon ones fit the names. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 05:29, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::True. But there are a few Luxon ones that just seem to generic. Spear of Fury in particular... ooh, the spear's got a red head and lightning. That just screams "Fury" to me. The Kurzick icon doesn't have much fury in it either, but it's more then just a spearhead at least. ::::::They've both got their pros and cons, for sure. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:14, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Spear of Fury's icon looks exactly like a spear with a weapon spell on it - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 01:20, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Perhaps it was meant to look like a spear with Weapon of Fury on it then? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:28, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Sorry, us luxons don't have kindergarden... --Lann 05:20, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Pretty much all of the Luxon skills are better looking than the Kurzick ones, Signet of Corruption and Aura of Holy Might got a hand over Luxon ones, Elemental Lord, Ether Phantom and Shadow Sanctuary are the best luxon ones IMO. ((o)) Aim 08:24, 25 July 2007 (CDT) Icons sorta fit actually. Luxon ones are the rough sketching made by nomads, whereas kurzick ones are emo myspace pics. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 05:11, 13 January 2008 (UTC) How long until they nerf it. Anet loves nerfing Paragons. I give this....8 weeks.71.252.109.5 16:46, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :It's Dragon Slash for spears. — Blastedt 17:02, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::True. It's a non-elite Dragon Slash, albeit with conditional adrenaline gain. Personally, I don't think it's overpowered much... eight second recharge means you don't have many options for speeding up the gain from this, as opposed to D. Slash, which boosts itself and gets even faster with adrenaline skills like "For Great Justice!". Unless this skill gets so broken that PvE is no-longer fun, they've got no reason to nerf. All the old paragon nerfs were PvP-related, what with those invincible "holding" builds in TA and whatnot... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 20:57, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::Fine as is imho, esp. since just getting the Faction is no easy matter if you're starting from zero. Getting to Rank 4 or whatever...bleh. If they were truly intent on nerf, they could perhaps increase Energy cost or tone down the damage to something like Wild Throw. But it would still be good anyways, since a Para has nice consistent E-management with constant adrenal gains. Besides, if they nerf this, Paragons will just focus more on "There's Nothing To Fear!" and then ''that will get nerfed too. Which would be bad. (T/ ) 21:04, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::::It was a joke, really. Still, I'm pissed at how Motivation is pointless, there's like three good command skills and half the spear line is crap. Leadership and these skills, plus the warrior one is the only reason to even play Paragon anymore. 71.252.83.91 12:42, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Speak for yourself, I find a Command + Spear Paragon to be a formidable damage dealer. Motivation only works with Leadership and it's meh at best...you just spam shouts and hope your teammates are smart enough to take advantage of them. And what really irks me is that there is no such thing as a Leadership req shield. (T/ ) 13:26, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Ditto, I run my Command higher then my Leadership normally. "GftE!" is a must-have, but there's still a bunch of other good skills. The downside for Paragons in general, I think, is the shortage of "always good" skills. But if you base your skilbar on the rest of the party, it's pretty great (Anthem of Fury, Zealous Anthem, both are great for parties full of attackers... Defensive Anthem and "Fall Back!" are awesome for a team with a lot of casters. ::::::Motivation's even more specific, I think. Nearly useless for PvE, in most situations, but there's a bunch of skills that really buff a focused GvG or HA team, and whatnot. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 23:32, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::One of the Great strengths of heroes is that you can make PvE teams with a distinct focus on one theme, particularly with only two human players. When I make such teams, I always find general morghan has a place in them, because there's always a few paragon skills which can assist the build in some way. --Ckal Ktak 12:01, 18 July 2007 (CDT) A question on the note. Why does the last note say "This skill was a later addition, because when Factions was released, Paragons did not yet exist in Guild Wars, as they were introduced later in Nightfall." All the PVE skills was released way after Nightfall was they not? Or am I reading the note wrong? Also seeing how it's not in the notes for Aura of Holy Might I think this note is pointless. -Someone that doesn't know how to sign. Hsien Ko 08:10, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Finding this very odd... This attack when used with Anthem of Flame, operates correctly as stated in the notes, though when used with Anthem of Weariness, the weakness is applied first, thus gaining you the adrenaline. I'm finding this puzzling due to the similarities in the two chants. Isk8 15:19, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Condition-on-hit skills I just tested different methods of inflicting the condition on the actual Spear of Fury hit: #"Find Their Weakness!" no #Anthem of Flame no #Anthem of Weariness YES #Apply Poison no #Augury of Death no #Blazing Finale untested no (triggered by "Go for the Eyes!") #Burning Refrain untested no #Crippling Anthem untested no #Ebon Dust Aura untested no #Glimmering Mark untested #Grenth's Grasp untested #Harrier's Grasp no #Hidden Caltrops untested #Mark of Rodgort untested no #Poison Tip Signet no #Sharpen Daggers no #Sundering Weapon untested no #Ward of Weakness no #Well of Ruin untested no Test method was: Activate "preparation", verify target is unconditioned, use Spear of Fury, see if Ear Bite is charged (3+1 adrenaline on trigger, 1 otherwise), verify target is conditioned, discharge ear bite, target next dummy. Using a non-furious spear, of course. The above list should sum all options of inficting a condition with a SoF hit. And Anthem of Weariness being the (so far) only working one is very odd, imho. 134.130.4.46 22:58, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Edited for more results. 134.130.4.46 07:44, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::New Adrenaline Levels.:: Go research go. Poison tip signet has always triggered the adrenaline gain for me. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 18:49, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Could you try again please? Still doesn't for me (when the Spear of Fury hit is the hit applying the poison, obviously). Also, I'm using the Kurzick version, on the off chance there's a weird difference. 134.130.4.46 07:44, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Anthem of Flame triggers Spear of Fury. 15:28, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Sharpen Daggers triggers Spear of Fury aswell. Tried and tested. 10:52, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::It's an ancient list :) Needs a re-do --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:00, 8 January 2009 (UTC) How long until they nerf buff it. They made it more powerful :). Now my paragon can charge Save Yourselves with one skill and a bit (I'm rank 8 Kurzick) :O.O This makes me want to start a paragon. Wow. -Phydeaux 22:30, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well, they did buff it on August, I just wish that they make the adrenaline gain activate along with other condition inflicting factor skills (skills other than Anthem of Weariness.--Dark Paladin X 02:00, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Synergy with other skills Should a note be added to the article about the skills synergy with Anthems etc? I think it's a mechanic that's worth noting here. 10:57, 8 January 2009 (UTC)